Sequel of Hyung Saranghae
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Sungmin yang menyukai teman hyungnya dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak menyentuh Sungmin karena Sungmin yang masih muda membuat Sungmin harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk meluluhkan Kyuhyun. Waktupun membuktikan setulus apa cinta mereka /Kyumin/OS/BL/T/Sequel.


Sequel of Hyung Saranghae

OS/KYUMIN/BL/T

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ n Sunny

Rating : T

Warning : Innocent Min and Evil Kyu, Penulisan masih jauh dari EYD, typo dan lainnya.. Don't bash My Pair and Don't Copy my FF.. Oke..!^^

Summary : Sungmin yang menyukai teman hyungnya dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak menyentuh Sungmin karena Sungmin yang masih muda membuat Sungmin harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk meluluhkan Kyuhyun. Waktupun membuktikan setulus apa cinta mereka /Kyumin/OS/BL/T/Sequel.

**If You dislike please Don't read...! Ok..!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

.

Umurku sudah 18 tahun dan ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak aku berkenalan dengannya. Aku sudah merasa muak menunggunya. Apakah 2 tahun itu waktu yang sebentar? Tidak bukan...? aku bahkan sudah merasa hampir 2 abad tidak bertemu dengan wajah yang hampir tiap malam menghantui mimpiku.

"Min.. Jangan melamun...!" Aku mendengar suara Yesung hyung yang menginterupsi lamunanku di pagi ini "Apa Hyung ada salah kali ini?"

"Ne...! Hyung sekarang hampir mirip Appa dan Eomma, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.. jangan-jangan setelah ini aku juga akan melihat wajah hyung jika malam natal dan hari ulang tahunku saja seperti Appa dan Eomma" Jawabku ketus sambil memasukkan roti bakar berselai coklat dan susu kental yang sangat aku sukai.

"Min..."

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat cemas sambil menatapku, hyung terlihat meletakkan sandwich yang hampir memasuki mulutnya di atas piringnya.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini hyung seburuk itu?" Terdengar nada yang begitu menyedihkan dari bibir tipis yang mengantup membuka itu.

"NE...!" Kataku tanpa berfikir panjang terus memakan roti bakar yang ada di hadapanku.

"Bukankah kemarin hyung baru saja menemanimu belanja, menemanimu menonton drama musikal dan membelikanmu es krim?" Aku melihat guratan tipis yang sudah mulai terbentuk di atas dahinya... ahh aku fikir Yesung hyung masih muda, ternyata di umurnya yang ke 27 ia sudah sangat terlihat tua.

PLETAK

"Kau melamun lagi Lee Sungmin..."

"Awww... appo... hyung..."

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Hyung tau kau hanya membohongi hyung, kau bahkan masih tidur dengan hyung setiap malam, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Hyung dan Wookie, selalu membuntuti kami kemanapun kami pergi, apanya yang tidak peduli denganmu Hahh bocah nakal..."

.

Aku memanyunkan bibirku saat Yesung hyung mulai memasukkan sandwich buatan Wookie hyung masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan dengan hyung..."

"Ne..."

"Emmm...Mmmm... Kyu.. Kyuhyun hyung, apakah tidak ada kabarnya? Apakah perusahaan Kyuhyun hyung di Kanada sudah membaik...? Apa Eomma Kyuhyun hyung kondisi kesehatannya sudah pulih...? Apa Kyuhyun hyung..."

"Haissshh... Fikirkan dimana kau melanjutkan kuliahmu setelah ini saja... Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam... Bukankah kau mempunyai Handphone, kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya hei bocah kecil..."

Aku merasakan rambutku yang sudah rapi sudah mulai berantakan saat tangan kecil Yesung hyung mengacak rambutku dan berlalu pergi sambil berlari meninggalkanku yang masih setia duduk di kursi makan.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung... aku bukan anak kecil..!"

"HAHAHAHA... HYUNG PERGI KE KANTOR DULUAN MIN... BUKANKAH KAU MALAM INI ADA PESTA PELEPASAN DENGAN TEMAN-TEMANMU.. HYUNG TIDAK BISA MENEMANIMU... MAAF... HYUNG MUNGKIN AKAN LEMBUR MENGGANTI WAKTU YANG SEMALAM KAU PAKAI BERSAMA HYUNG... HATI-HATI.."

Entah baterai apa yang tersimpan di tubuh Yesung hyung hingga bisa berteriak dan berkata sebanyak itu dari dapur hingga pintu utama rumah...

"KIM AHJUSSI ANTAR SUNGMIN KEMANAPUN HARI INI DIA MAU PERGI, KIM AHJUMMA PASTIKAN SUNGMIN BERPAKAIAN YANG BAIK UNTUK MALAM INI"

Aku masih saja mendengar suara Hyung yang berteriak hingga akhirnya hanya terdengar suara mobil yang meninggalkan area rumah. Aku tak habis fikir kenapa Wookie hyung mau menjadi pacar Yesung hyung...

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Drrttt...

"Yeobseyo..."

"Sungmin oppa..."

"Nugu..."

"Sunny..."

"Ahh.. ne.. Sunny ah.."

"Oppa... sepatu yang kau pesan padaku kemarin sudah bisa kau ambil, bukankah oppa mau memakainya malam ini?"

"Ahh... ne... aku hampir lupa Sunny ah... sebentar.. Oppa akan mengambilnya ke rumahmu..."

"Ah Oppa, sebenarnya sepatu Oppa masih di butiknya.. pemilik butik mengabarinya padaku karena aku juga membeli sepatu dan gaun di butik itu Oppa.."

"Jinjja...?"

"Ne..."

"Ahh... kalau begitu Oppa akan menjemputmu agar kita bisa mengambil barangnya bersama-sama.. Setuju?"

"Ne... Gomawo Oppa, aku akan menunggumu..."

PIP

.

.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia terlihat tidak nyaman dan tidak tenang.

"Oppa... Kau kenapa?"

"Ah... Aniya Sunny ah" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oppa terlihat tidak tenang, ada apa?"

"Sunny ah.. apa kau melihat orang yang terlihat memperhatikanku?"

Sunny akhirnya ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari seseorang yang terlihat memperhatikan Sungmin

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun yang mencurigakan Oppa..! sebenarnnya ada apa Oppa?"

"Aku merasa dari tadi aku diperhatikan seseorang, Oppa merasa ada yang membuntuti Oppa sejak kita dari butik tadi.."

"Jinjjayo...?"

"Ne..."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Oppa, aku juga akan bersiap-siap untuk malam nanti" ucap Sunny yang juga akhirnya merasakan aura bahaya yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Aku setuju... Ayo..." Ajak Sungmin akhirnya menarik tangan Sunny dan berlalu pergi dari kafe yang mereka singgahi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan terkenal di kota Seoul terlihat seorang namja bermata sipit sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas yang ada di mejanya. Ia terlihat kewalahan menyelesaikan berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Tak jauh dari tempat duduknya seorang namja mungil berwajah manis sibuk dengan notebooknya.

"Wookie..."

"Ne chagi..."

"Aku hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, setelah ini maukah kau temani aku makan siang... lihatlah gara-gara Sungmin yang memintaku untuk menemaninya kemarin akhirnya ada beberapa pekerjaaan yang harus tertunda..."

"Itu karena 2 minggu terakhir belakangan kau memang jarang mengajaknya pergi, dan lihatlah dia melipat gandakannya semalam... Hahahaha..."

"Kau malah mentertawakanku" Sungut Yesung sambil mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu di dalam ruangan kerja Yesung.

"Chagi..." Kata Wookie saat merasa Yesung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kecilnya

"Wae...?" Jawab Yesung tanpa memindahkan kepalanya dari bahu Ryeowook, ia bahkan mulai menyerusupkan kepalanya di leher Ryeowook berusaha menyesap aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Apa Sungmin sudah tau Kyuhyun sudah datang sejak pagi tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook terus berusaha fokus menyelesaikan sketsa bangunan yang ia buat.

"Aniya...!"

"Eh.. apa kau tak memberitahunya?"

"Ne..!"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Yesung

"Wae...?" Tanyanya akhirnya lagi pada kekasihnya itu

"Kyuhyun yang memintanya..."

"Kau jahat Chagi... Kau yang memisahkan mereka, harusnya kau memberitahu Sungmin walau Kyuhyun tak mengizinkannya, selama 2 tahun setelah Kyuhyun selesai kuliah aku dapat melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Sungmin karena kau tak mengizinkan Kyuhyun menghubunginya lagi sejak kau tau hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar hyung dan Dongsaeng. Sungmin terlihat tidak seceria dulu... " Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

"Dulu Sungmin masih kecil.. aku tak ingin dia melakukan yang aneh, dia masih sangat polos.. bahkan sampai sekarangpun dia masih sangat polos chagi... dan Kyuhyun, kau tau sendiri seperti apa dia... walau dia anak yang sangat cerdas dia terkadang masih seperti anak-anak yang tak bisa apa-apa.. dia bahkan banyak menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan main game, dia sudah sangat dewasa dibanding Sungmin.. aku hanya ingin memberikan Kyuhyun waktu agar bisa memahami hubungan mereka dengan baik. Saat itu adalah yang sangat tepat bagiku untuk melihat seberapa baik dan pantas Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin, saat Eomma Kyuhyun meminta Kyuhyun ke Kanada untuk mengganti sementara posisinya karena Eomma nya yang saat itu sedang sakit..."

.

Ryeowook mematikan notebooknya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan nyaman. Yesung yang merasa Ryeowook sudah mulai lelah akhirnya dengan nyaman meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ryeowook hingga hanya tangan mungil Ryeowook yang ia bisa rasakan mengelus rambutnya yang tebal.

.

"Sejak itulah kami berdua membuat perjanjian dan membuktikan apakah perasaan Sungmin padanya benar-benar cinta atau hanya sekedar sayang karena Kyuhyun yang baik padanya dan membuktikan apakah Kyuhyun sudah pantas untuk Sungmin dan bisa meneruskan perusahaannya sesuai keinginan Almarhum Appanya.. aku memang egois.. harus memisahkan mereka dan aku bahkan tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi Sungmin... Sekarang lihatlah kenyataannya, Sungmin jadi lebih sering murung dan melamun, aku tak menyangka Sungmin benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun... Aku merasa gagal menjadi Hyung untuknya.. aku bahkan sering mendengar ia mengigau menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun ditidurnya..." Kata Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menyesal sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian Ryeowook di rambut dan pipinya. "Aku bisa melihat dia berusaha tenang dan tidak menghiraukan perasaan cemasnya karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi selama 2 tahun ini. Aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya agar selalu ceria di hadapanku agar aku tidak cemas padanya... Huhh.. bocah kecil itu sepertinya sekarang sudah mulai dewasa" Kata Yesung panjang lebar.

"Kkkkkk..." Respon Ryeowook mendengar penjelasan Yesung "Kau terlalu berlebihan chagi... Kau menguji cinta mereka..."

"Ne... tapi aku rasa aku tak sepenuhnya salah...! Itu wajar, aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin..."

"Keras kepala...! ckckckck..."

"Hei... Mari temani aku makan...! Aku lapar..."

"Ne... Kajja...!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung...!"

"Kyu...?"

Ryeowook menatap dua namja yang ada disampingnya dan yang ada dihadapannya saling bergantian. Ia sedikit menarik nafas dengan kuat dan menghembuskannya dengan kencang. Ia begitu jengah melihat dua namja yang ada di dekatnya ini sedang berada dalam suasana kaku.

.

"Sudah bertemu Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana diantara mereka bertiga, walau sebenarnya suara di dalam kafe tidak sangat hening.

"Aniya..." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lemas

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung

"Apa Sungmin sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan yeoja lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung dengan nada serius. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya melempar tatapan jengah pada dua namja yang kelihatan bodoh itu.

"Apa yang kau mak..."

"Haisssh..." Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung dan menatap kedua namja yang ada di dekatnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh "KALIAN SEPERTI KEKANAKKAN, CHAGI... KAU BERHENTI MENYIKSA KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN...! DAN KAU KYU CEPAT TEMUI SUNGMIN...!"

.

.

Tidak ada yang berani, tidak ada yang protes, tidak ada yang bisa mengelak... yah tidak ada yang berani...

Ryeowook tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang akhirnya berubah jadi tanpa ekspresi dan menatapnya dengan gurat wajah sedikit takut.

"Jelas...? Kyu... kau pergi ke rumah Yesung hyung dan selesaikan masalahmu... dan Kau.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk wajah Yesung yang ada di sebelahnya "Berhenti berbuat ulah dan temani aku malam ini, kau berhutang banyak janji padaku...! Kyuhyun sudah datang, jadi jangan terlalu mencemaskan Sungmin lagi mulai saat ini...!"

Harga Mati...

Ryeowook yang jarang bicara terlalu banyak itu akhirnya bicara dengan panjang dan sangat jelas di setipa penekanan katanya, dan itu adalah harga mati yang tidak bisa di tawar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Ahjusshi...!"

"Ne, tuan muda.."

"Bisakah kita mampir sebentar ke toko es krim di dekat taman kota?" Tanya Sungmin pada supirnya yang ada di depannya

"Ne Tuan...!"

Sungmin terlihat memakan es krimnya dengan lahap sambil duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di toko es krim itu hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya

.

"Apa kau sangat haus Min...?"

"Ne... kau tau aku hanya sedikit memakan makanan di hotel saat pesta tadi, tak ada yang enak.. aku lebih menyukai es krim" Jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat siapa yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara dan yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya sambil menatap wajahnya yang sedang menghabiskan es krim.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne..."

"Pesta pelepasanmu dari sekolahkah?"

"Ne..."

"Apa begitu membosankan?"

"Ne.."

"Apa karena kekasihmu tidak menghubungimu"

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin terus menjawab pertanyaan namja berambut coklat dengan iris tajam itu hingga ia tak menyadari seberapa besar senyum yang terlukis dari bibir tebal itu.

Sungmin merasa begitu bodoh saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang terlihat akrab berbincang dengan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya yang bahkan belum ia lihat dari tadi "Eh"

.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat namja yang ada di hadapannya kini menatap wajahnya dengan malas dan mengambil sendok es krim yang ada di tangannya dan memasukkan es krim pada mulutnya yang memang sedikit membuka.

"Haisss... bocah kecil, makan es krimmu yang benar...! jangan terus melotot, apa aku semakin tampan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin hingga hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya karena Sungmin masih saja terus diam seperti mencoba menormalkan seluruh sistem kerja di tubuhnya.

"Hei manis... begitukah caramu menyambut kekasihmu yang baru datang...?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan poni Sungmin yang terlihat mulai basah karena keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Hyung...? Kyu...?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada terbata-taba

"Ne... ini aku..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung mungil Sungmin

"Haiss... apa yang hyung lakukan pada hidungku?" Kesal Sungmin dengan nada keras, beruntungnya Kyuhyun karena malam memang sudah mulai beranjak larut hingga tak banyak orang di sekeliling mereka.

CUP

"Eh.." Sungmin begitu terkejut saat sesuatu yang basah menempel pada bibir tipisnya, manis.. sangat manis memang jika ciuman itu dari orang yang sangat kau cintai.

"YAK...Hyung.. Jangan menciumku sembarangan...!" Bentak Sungmin memajukan bibirnya dan melototkan matanya. Sungguh demi apapun saat ini Sungmin sungguh sangat ingin memeluk namja yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Bahkan jika bisa ia tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi, ego dan keras kepalanya yang besar tak mengizinkan tubuhnya untuk melakukannya. Sungguh Sungmin sangat marah setelah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, meninggalkannya tanpa perpisahan, tak menghubunginya selama 2 tahun terakhir, dan... dan... dan dengan wajah yang tak bersalah seperti yang ia lihat sekarang Kyuhyun terus tersenyum dan menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan yang seperti errr menakutkan.

"Hei... Kau sudah berubah Min...?"

"Eh..." Sungmin berhenti melototkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun seakan berkata aku tak pernah berubah.

"Apa kau tak meminta lagi? Biasanya saat aku cium kau selalu minta lagi...!" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyeringai dan menyendokkan es krim Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil melihat perubahan di wajah Sungmin.

BLUSH

"Hei... hyung... kenapa es krimku kau makan? Itu punyaku, jika kau mau pesan sendiri" Sungmin kembali meraih es krimnya dan membentak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"Ckckckck.. kau tak berubah chagi... kau masih bocah yang manis"

DEG

BLUSH

"Haisshh... lebih baik aku pulang..." Kata Sungmin sambil berdiri setelah ia yakin es krim yang ada di hadapannya sudah habis tanpa sisa.

.

.

Sesampainya Sungmin di parkiran mobilnya ia merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang dengan keras menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya.

"KIM AHJUSHI..! Kau pulanglah ke rumah Sungmin, Sungmin akan ikut denganku.. aku sudah minta izin pada Yesung.. kau bisa pulang..." Kata Kyuhyun seperti perintah yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat, dengan masih menarik tangan Sungmin Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukkan Sungmin kedalam mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"YAK...! hyung... kau menculikku" Protes Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan ingin menghidupkan mobil.

"Ckckck... baru protes sekarang chagi? Bukankah dulu kau selalu ingin bersamaku? Kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu tidak suka bersamaku eoh? Dan satu lagi.. kekasih yang membawa kekasihnya pergi bukan salah satu tindakan penculikan"

"Mmm.. mm.. teruslah bertindak sesukamu hyung..." Jawab Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar mobil dengan nada dingin.

"Kau marah pada hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Menurut hyung?" Jawab Sungmin kembali dengan nada dingin.

"Maafkan hyung Sungmin ah... ada alasan kenapa dulu saat hyung pergi ke Kanada tidak berpamitan padamu, ada banyak perasaan bersalah pada diri hyung saat tidak bisa menghubungimu... Ada banyak alasan kenapa hyung terus bersikap seperti itu, dan ada banyak kerinduan yang tertanam di.. ahh.. lupakan... Ada rahasia yang memang harus aku jaga.. aku rasa kau sudah sangat dewasa untuk memahami situasinya" Terang Kyuhyun sambil berusaha fokus pada kemudinya

"Mana aku tau jika hyung tidak cerita...!" Jawab Sungmin

"Baiklah... aku mengalah.. tapi jangan salahkan siapapun setelah aku bercerita, cukup salahkan aku? Apa kau bisa berjanji chagi?" Sungmin mulai sedikit berfikir, entah kenapa ia merasa memang Kyuhyun punya alasan kenapa meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa menghubungi. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Kyuhyun dulu sangat menyayanginya dan berusaha menjaganya.

"Entah kenapa... Sungguh sekarang aku tak ingin tau alasannya...ckckck" Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit terkikik "Yang penting sekarang hyung ada disini dan tak pergi lagi.." Kata Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menetralisir hawa panas yang mulai naik ke wajahnya.

"Omooo... kekasihku memang sangat manis..."

CUP

Dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dan kembali pada posisi awalnya menatap jalanan yang ada di depannya dengan

DEG

DEG

"Haishh... sudah kubilang hyung... jangan cium aku sembarangan!"

"Min... bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyuhyun saja... jangan memanggilku dengan hyung lagi? panggilan itu tidak begitu bagus, itu terdengar sangat tua..!"

"Hahahaha... terima saja, hyung memang sudah tua...!" Jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa dan tanpa disadarinya sosok yang ada di sampingnya tersenyum tulus saat melihat tawa Sungmin yang begitu lepas.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kedepan menuju jalanan.

"Eh..." Sungmin terus menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berhenti menatapnya.

.

.

.

Mobil audy hitam itu berhenti di sebuah basement apartemen mewah. Dua orang namja terlihat keluar dari mobil itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Hyung... kenapa kita ke apartemenmu? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bawa?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terus menautkan jarinya pada jari Sungmin.

"Aniya...!" Kata Kyuhyun enteng

"Lalu? Cepatlah hyung, aku takut Yesung hyung akan menghawatirkanku... antarkan aku pulang..."

"Aku tidak mau...!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sambil terus menarik tangan Sungmin hingga ke lift

"Hyung..." Tanya Sungmin merengek saat sudah berada di depan lift

"Yesung hyung pergi dengan Wookie, bahkan mungkin menginap di tempat Wookie... aku sudah meminta izin dengan Yesung hyung.. kubilang kau ingin menginap di tempatku..." Jawab Kyuhyun hingga menarik tangan Sungmin masukke dalam lift dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin pada dinding Lift

DEG

DEG DEG

"Bukankah kau dulu sangat senang jika menginap di tempatku? Bahkan kita membuat perjanjian di atas ranjangku" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal menatap Sungmin yang mulai keringat dingin

BLUSH

Sungmin merasa benar-benar mati kutu, memorynya kembali berputar pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat ia merengek ingin selalu di cium Kyuhyun atau terus ingin selalu di peluk dan diperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti orang dewasa di saat ia masih kekanakkan.

.

TING

.

Pintu lift terbuka

CUP

Satu lagi, kecupan singkat yang Kyuhyun berikan di bibir plump itu hingga beranjak ke luar dari lift sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

PUK

"Hyung jangan...!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menepuk juniornya

"Kenapa? Sepertinya juniorku lebih besar darimu chagi"

"Haissss..." Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut yang ada di tangannya.

Yah dua namja yang masih sedikit terlihat canggung itu sedang berbaring bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyamping menatap Sungmin yang masih tertutup dengan selimut.

.

"Ahhhh... SShhhh... Hyung ku..ku..kubilang jangan..! ahhhsss..." Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh bahkan mulai menggesekkan tangannya di Junior Sungmin yang masih terbungkus celana tidur Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebesaran itu.

"Hei... bukankah dulu kau bilang jika juniormu bes..."

"Euumphh..."

Protes Kyuhyun teredam saat Sungmin memberikan ciuman penuh pada bibir tebal itu.

"Berhenti menggodako hyung... dulu aku masih kecil, dan.. ka..ka..kare..na itu lupakan ucapan bodohku dulu" kata Sungmin setelah berhenti melumat bibir yang selalu ingin divciumnya itu dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai tersenyum.

.

"Ckckck... kalau begitu aku lebih suka Sungmin bocah manisku dulu yang masih polos" kata Kyuhyun menelentangkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah atas, berhenti menyamping ke arah Sungmin.

DEG

"YAK...! tidak boleh begitu hyung!" bentak Sungmin panik

"Hehehe..." Kekeh Kyuhyun hingga ia mulai memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan pelan sambil menyesap harum tubuh Sungmin

.

"Hyung...?"

"Ne..."

"Apa hyung masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin di pelukan Kyuhyun

"Ne.."

"Kau tak pernah selingkuhkan?"

"Ne..."

.

.

Suasana di antara mereka kembali hening tanpa perbincangan. Hanya detakan jantung dan pelukan hangat mereka yang tak sedikitpun mengendur yang menggambarkan betapa sungguh dua insan ini sangat merindukan satu sama lain.

.

"Min...?" Panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin saat beberapa menit keheningan melanda mereka

"Ne hyung?"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar ingin merasakan tubuhmu, aku sudah menunggunya sangat lama Min..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Hyuuuuuuug..."

Hanya terdengar sedikit perdebatan kecil saat Kyuhyun berhasil melepas seluruh pakaian Sungmin dan menindih tubuh yang memang lebih kecil darinya itu.

.

.

.

"Aahhh...arghhh... ahh... shhhhh... ahhhssshhhh..."

"Moreeeeee..."

"Sempit sayang..."

"Ahhhhhhhh ahhhsss aaahsshh..."

"Fas...ahhhh...fas...fasterrrrrrrrr Kyuuuu..."

"Min... sungguh kau sangat nikmat... Aahhhhhhhsss..'

.

.

Hanya terdengar berbagai macam jeritan dan desahan di kamar mewah itu saat penyatuan dan pelepasan yang mereka lakukan...

.

"Hyung..."

"Ne..."

"Kau hutang banyak penjelasan setelah ini selesai... Ahhhhhsshhh... Kyu ahhh..."

"Ne... saranghae Min... Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Maaf banget kalo aku belum bisa lanjutin Who are You ataupun You n I ya... semoga bisa secepatnya update, akhir2 ini kerjaan di kantor banyak.. jadi saat udah nyampe rumah tinggal capenya aja..

Sebenernya Who are You udah siap publish kemarin itu... eh ga taunya pas notebook di install ulang malah kehapus karena aku lupa backup.. dan jadilah aku harus nulis ulang lagi..

Entah kenapa jadi malah bikin sequel ini, rasanya bahagia bgt pas tau sigmame alias ezy n ngomen... omooo... author favorit aku ternyata baca Ffku... dan ini aku masih sedih gara2 uncontrolled desire ga ada di FFn lagi.. Hikss... *lah ini aku kenapa jadi curhat

Pokonya terima kasih buat dongsaengku dan reader yang selalu kasih semangat aku buat nulis... dan maaf kalo sequelnya mengecewakan.. FF ini ditulis saat mau tidur...he...

Terakhir... review pleaseee

**Thanks to**

**Sigmame, Fariny, zahratus shyita, ammyikmubmik, dincubie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, evilMinMin, AIDASUNGJIN, , audrey musaena, JOYeerrElpeu, paprikapumpkin, UNKNOWN KMS, cho han kyu 137, , reaRelf, 137Ramadhan, maria8 (ini bukan terinspirasi dari komik, tapi terinspirasi gara2 suka baca Ffnya Sigmame yang sering kidmin ato pedo kyu.. kalo jalan cerita ngarang sendiri... hihihi...), Love Kyumin, , Raras, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, YukimaruNara, KMS kyuminshiper, , Nova kyuminjoyer, desi2121, lee lee min, nikyunmin, sitara1083, jotha aurigth, sun young, , NiMin Shippers, Evil Roommate, LSH, princess kyumin, Park Min Rin, Kyumin's137, Guest...**

**Gomawo udah review... maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut pas review hyung saranghae ya...**


End file.
